Death Battle 4: Spy vs Zoroark
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Pokemon vs Team Fortress 2! Will Zoroark reveal Spy demise? Or will Spy give Zoroark a good old Back Stab?


(Heres the episode 4 of the pilot season! This death battle been inspired by Persondynamo222 own Spy vs Zoroark! So go check out his also! :) )

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Disguises... everyone uses them to hide their true selves!

Silver: But these two take it to a whole new level!

Demon: The Spy...The sneaky killer of the Team Fortress world!

Silver: And Zoroark... the Master of illusions!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver:And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see Willy would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: The Team Fortress world...a place fill of brutes, killers, and psychopaths.

Silver:But there's one guy whose know how to do a clean kill without getting caught...The Spy!

 **The Spy:**

 **Age:?**

 **YOB: ?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: France**

Silver: The Spy is known as one of the smarter characters in the TF2 World, being able to trick a whole team into believing your their allies is pretty impressive!

Demon: But The Spy is also know for not a strong close ranged person. Mostly being in the shadow and killing from behind.

Silver: Speaking of killing. Let's get to the weapons!

 **Weapons:**

 **Secondary weapons:**

 **·Revolver**

 **·Big Kill**

 **·Ambassador**

 **·L'Etranger**

 **·Enforcer**

 **·Diamond back**

 **Melee:**

 **·Knife**

 **·Sharp Dresser**

 **·Black Rose**

 **·Your Eternal Reward**

 **·Wanga Prick**

 **·Conniver'$ kunai**

 **·Big Earners**

 **·Spy-circle**

 **PDA:**

 **·Disguise Kit (Enables the spy to cloak himself)**

 **·Watch (Enables them to disguise himself)**

 **Sapper: (enables shocks on enemy's)**

Demon: But like every Team Fortress characters, he has special abilities!

 **Abilities:**

 **·Back stab (Causes 6 times the damage while cloak using a melee weapon)**

 **·The Dead Ringer ( can fake his own dead but leaving His fake body with no head)**

Silver: The Spy has amazing feats that are incredible!

 **Feats:**

 **·The smartest character in the TF2 World**

 **·Can one shot a enemy with his Back Stab ability (even if their at full health)**

 **·Years of combat experience**

 **·Can out smart anyone he fights**

Demon: But he does have his own weaknesses!

 **Weakness:**

 **·Can't take to much damage**

 **·Can only deal minimum amount of damage**

 **·Dosen't have any primary weapons**

 **·Can only use the Back Stab when he cloak of in disguise**

Silver: But The Spy is still one of the most cunning character in the whole TF2, so you better be looking behind you at all times when your playing!

Spy: Au Revoir Mon Cheri!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a world inhabited by amazing creatures!

Silver: And one of these creature is the trickster itself.. Zoroark!

 **Zoroark:**

 **YOB:?**

 **Age:?**

 **Gender: Female (in this fight)**

 **Birthplace: Unova**

Demon: Zoroark we will be using is a wild Zoroark, so that means only moves it will learn the wild and no trainer influence!

Silver: So in this fight we will give this Zoroark her full move set she can naturally learn!

 **Move set:**

 **·U-Turn**

 **·Hone claws**

 **·Night daze**

 **·Pursuit**

 **·Scratch**

 **·Leer**

 **·Imprison**

 **·Fury Attack**

 **·Faint Attack**

 **·Taunt**

 **·Foul play**

 **·Night Slash**

 **·Torment**

 **·Agility**

 **·Embargo**

 **·Punishment**

 **·Nasty plot**

Silver: now last get to the of the Zoroark!

 **Feats:**

 **·Has amazing speed**

 **·It's illusions can trick big groups of people at once**

 **·Is able to take form of other pokemon**

 **·Has higher special attack then other pokemon**

 **·Has increased smell and hearing**

Demon: But it has some sad weaknesses though.

 **Weakness:**

 **·It's illusions can't physically hurt people**

 **·Never has the killing instinct (wild or trained)**

 **·It only has a animal instinct so won't be making any new plans halfway in fights**

 **·Has low physical defense**

 **·It won't be able to use moves of the pokemon it from into**

Silver: But after all that the Zoroark is a pretty dangerous pokemon so trust me when I say don't be on its bad side!

Pokedex: Zoroark..the master of illusion! Its said the bond between these pokemon are strong...it protects the safety of its pack by tricking the enemy in illusions!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: ok the combatants are set! Let's settle this debate once and for all!

Silver: It's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(At a abandoned warehouse)

Spy: (appears from nowhere) Now...where is that package I've been sent for?

(A clank and noise can be heard in a crate)

Spy: Hmm(walks to the crate and opens it) Now what is this?

(Shows a small cage with a zorua in it)

Spy: this must be it! (Grabs the small cage) lets get out of here you!

Zoroark:zor! (Comes out of the ceiling)

Spy: (turns around with a surprise look) now who are you? Why you"re here?

Zoroark: zor...Zoroark...ark ark!(points at the cage)

Spy: (looks down at where Zoroark is pointing) oh you want this?

Zoroark: (Nods) zor!

Spy:no no no no! I can't do that, business must be done_

Zoroark: Grrr (gets ready to fight)

Spy: 'sigh' (puts the caged down) looks like I have to get a little messy here. (Pulls out revolver)

 **FIGHT!**

Spy:(Fires three shots at Zoroark)

Zoroark: (uses agility to dodge the bullets and strike at Spy)

Spy:!( rolls over to dodge strike) go sapper! (Lands below Zoroark and starts electrifying her)

Zoroark: zor! (Yelling in pain then breaks the sapper with Night Slash)

Spy:(throws 3 shrunken at Zoroark then disappears)

Zoroark: (Destroy all shrunken with Fury Attack)

Spy: (Smiles and fires gun behind Zoroark)

Zoroark: (Quickly blocks the bullet and charges at Spy)

Spy: (Smiles and whispers) fool.

Zoroark: (impaled Spy chest and grins)

Spy: (Body fall with head missing)

Zoroark: (walks away from Spy body to the cage)zor...zor..ro ark Zoroark!

Spy: (corpse disappears) hehe

Zoroark:?

Spy:Back Stab( appears behind Zoroark with knife in hand going in Zoroark back)

Zoroark: Zora! (Falls down on the ground twitching, looking at the spy)

Spy: (pulls out revolver and points at Zoroarks head)

Zoroark:!

Spy: It's nothing personal it's...it's just business. (Fires gun three times hitting Zoroark head)

Zoroark: (lays on the ground lifeless)

Spy: Au Revoir!

 **KO!**

( On left side shows Zoroark body on the floor at the warehouse dead. On the right side shows Spy giving the client the zorua!)

Demon: Damn that was amazing!

Silver: yep! Now let's explained on why spy won this fight.

Demon: ok, the main reason Spy won is mostly in battle and killing experience! Spy has been killing since he been introduced, killing people more experience then him. Being trained by the military of red and blue for years and having experience in strategy making. While Zoroark on the other hand only have animal instinct meaning it only knows what it needs to know to survive. Also in all history of the pokemon game and show have we seen a pokemon kill another pokemon or human, trained or wild. Only able to make their enemy faint!

Silver: also the spy technology haves helped him in this as well as his abilities! Like the sapper and Dead Ringer ability. Things a Zoroark has never seen or fought ever in it's life. This giving the Spy a advantage in weapons!

Demon: looks like Zoroark lose a real... pain in the back!

Silver: The winner is The Spy!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: next time on death battle!

 **(Hi...my name is chucky! I'm your best friend till the end!...Can you feel the sunshine?... Forget about the rain)**


End file.
